Revenge with a side of Awesome
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: Hey, it's TheGrammarHawk here. So, this is a completely random story about me getting revenge on my sister for destroying a picture of Prussia. Random, weird, slightly manic crackfic. One-shot. Rated T for my paranoia, swearing (eh, depends on what you think is swearing), and for being completely random. Let's just say... I can be a little crazy when exacting revenge with Prussia!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or anything really.**

**AN: This is a short little random story, okay? I had drawn a picture of Prussia and all of his awesomeness (though I wasn't a very good artist with the medium I was using, I'll admit) and my sister decides to RUIN IT. SHE KILLED MY BEAUTIFUL PRUSSIA ON PURPOSE WHILE LAUGHING EVILLY. So, this is the story of my revenge. Be prepared for it being crack-tastic and overly dramatic. I shall also be addressed as "TheGrammarHawk" or "Hawk" in this story.**

...

**~THEGRAMMARHAWK'S POV~**

I jump at the sound of the doorbell, and run to it. I smile at the friend standing on the step.

"Ah. Prussia. I was wondering when you'd get here! It took you bloody long enough."

His red eyes shone quizzically. "...You called me literally five seconds ago..." "Well I'll have to improve your speed!" I said, throwing an arm up into the air dramatically.

"What's going on?" "Well, you see, I was drawing a picture to commemorate you and all of your greatness," he gave a mischievous smile at that, "and my sister decided to pour water all over it. She ruined it, and all of your beauty. For _fun_. It also destroyed my picture of Gilbird."

He gasped. "No! She did _that_ to _us_?" "Yes. Yes she did. Now, I need you to do this..."

I whispered my diabolical plan into his ear. The albino snickered. "Of course! I would love to get revenge! This shall be awesome!"

"Yes..." I whispered as he left to get ready. "Yes, it shall be awesome. As awesome as _you_, my dear Prussia."

...

**~NO ONE'S POV~**

There was thunder. Hawk's sister was walking down the road. She glanced about, looking around. This all felt rather odd to her...

Suddenly lightning cracked behind her and she whirled. A silhouette was formed by the bright light, and she thought it looked somewhat familiar. She shook her head, continuing.

A chilly wind started up. She thought she heard the sound of screeching - oddly alike to that of the pet birds she and her sister shared. She shrugged it off. Things didn't scare her! Her sister, Hawk, was much more terrified of things than _she_. It wasn't as if this could spook her. She laughed at the thought.

That's when she heard a shout behind her. "Hey! You! Stop right now!" She recognized the foreign accent. _What the hell could Prussia be doing here? Did Hawk tell him about... crap._

She suddenly felt herself being grabbed. Two large hands were roughly holding her shoulders, and she felt herself being turned around.

And there he was. The Awesome Prussia himself. Gilbird was nowhere in sight.

Prussia smiled the devil's smile at her. "Well, hello there, Hawk's sister. I was told of an interesting event... Did you ruin the Hawk's picture that showed me off in all of my awesomeness?"

"You've got to be kidding," she muttered. "It was a stupid little drawing made of chalk. It wasn't even that good. I did you a favor by pouring water on it."

Prussia growled, looking fierce. "_Any_ drawing of _me_ is _awesome_ and is to be treated as such! You cannot so lightly ruin one!" She felt a shiver go down her spine. Hawk had always told her to fear her friends. She had just never taken Hawk seriously... it wasn't easy to take her seriously unless she was angry.

Suddenly there was another loud yell. "You shall pay for your treachery! Feathered friends, attack!" It was Hawk. She pointed at her sister and suddenly a few birds dive-bombed them - including Gilbird, who led them.

"How the heck did you manage to teach them that?!" she shrieked as she covered her face with her arms. Hawk just laughed, and quite evilly too. "YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU DISRESPECTED THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!"

Hawk listened to her sister scream in terror as a few small birds attacked her, and Prussia came over.

"You think we scared her enough?" "Probably, Prussia. I haven't heard her scream in forever. This was fun. We should do it again sometime."

Prussia smirked, waving as he left. "Sure, Hawk. Whenever you need awesome, you know who to call!"

...

**AN: This was probably the closest I've ever come to a crackfic... :D Yeah... I'm so bizarre... It was pretty weird, I'll admit. Don't make me angry... Prussia is a very good ally to have. So is Gilbird! Sorry for being random! Virtual Cookies for those who review! (And sorry, to my sister, this just had to be done XD)**


End file.
